Talk:Hiruko (shinobi)
Media Should be also listed that he appears in games or not? I don't know if in some game was sais about Hiruko as a human or Human Puppet.--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The man himself never appeared in the video games, just the puppet. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 12:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Affilation Was he from Suna or from a nearby village?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The article says Suna, why do you ask? '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 12:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Eighteenth? I have a feeling there was a misinterpretation here. Where is it said Hiruko was Sasori's eighteenth (human) puppet? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Episode 20. I didn't see the same mentioning in the manga, but if it was a mistranslation, the chapter should be 265 page 5. Jacce | Talk | 12:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I just watched the episode, Jacce, there seems to be no mention of what number puppet Hiruko is- if you can tell me when in the episode that would be great. And the episode also says Hiruko (the man) was not from Suna but "a shinobi from another village" according to Chiyo. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 13:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Chiyo actually did call it Sasori's 18th puppet, not human though.--Cerez365™☺ 13:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::The reason I brought up this subject is that Hiruko was called Sasori's by Chiyo in chapter 265. Ohaku literally means 'number eighteen'. However, this term has nothing to do with it actually being the eighteenth of something; Deidara's C3 is his ohaku, for instance. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Fmakck: Has your question been answered? Jacce | Talk | 13:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, Jacce, I re-watched one part of the episode and found it. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 13:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If he wasn't from Suna, we should remame article.--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 13:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Someone has an idea how we can rename it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::While I was taught Japanese primarily from anime and manga (while my teacher detested XD) I'm pretty sure Chiyo said Hiruko was a shinobi from their village despite the subtitles. In any case, I've referred it to Shounensuki who's more of an authority on the issue.--Cerez365™ 18:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Shounensuki has already translated it here--''Deva '' 18:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::ohhhhh all this time I've been hearing "suna no sato"--Cerez365™ 18:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Debut Should his debut be a puppet's debut or when Chiyo mentioned about him as a human?--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Land of Wind? Why does the infobox say he is affiliated with the land of wind. We don't know where he was affiliated when he was alive. I don't know if his dead body being affiliated with the land of wind counts but it shouldn't. Munchvtec (talk) 12:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) conflicting heights One settei showed Hiruko as being 107cm and the newest one shows him as being 109cm. Which do we stick with and which should be thrown into the trivia section? Munchvtec (talk) 06:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 07:25, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe Sasori worked on Hiruko, making him lose 2cm from the time of this filler to his introduction in Part 2? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:12, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I see. I'll present this to @Quaking and see what he wants to do since this is his line of work. Munchvtec (talk) 13:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Abilities Shouldn't his abilities section be given more details? This is because the abilities displayed by Sasori using his puppet are presumably his own abilities.--Aizaz Arif (talk) 16:57, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :Emm, how could they be Hiruko's abilities if they are obviously based on the puppet technologies (poisoned senbon launching, prospetic arm with poisoned senbon)? Even Karasu, a regular non-human puppet, has shown similar tricks. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:10, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Hiruko was a person who we've never seen. Sasori created Human Puppets and the Hiruko puppet was based on a shinobi of the same name that he killed, again we've never seen the real person, so there's nothing more to be added to this page. We're not going to add speculation that is most likely wrong. --''Saju '' 17:16, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::So it means that no matter how strong or weak a person is, when he is converted into a puppet then the only thing that matters is the modification or enhancement. If it means like this, then why would Sasori bother to kill stronger people to make them into puppets when he could modify the weaker ones?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 17:28, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sasori turned the talented people into the puppets only to gain access to their special abilities (since human puppets still retain their original chakra and ability to use it), the prime and the only example being Third Kazekage and his Iron Sand. Hiruko hasn't shown any abilities which can be identified as abilities of an actual shinobi human. It's the same as to add Third's poisoned blades to his own abilities, while they are obviosly a puppet technology installed by Sasori into his puppet body. Also, as trivia point notes, in manga, Hiruko isn't a human puppet, but a regular one. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::I get it now. Thanks.--Aizaz Arif (talk) 18:14, October 29, 2016 (UTC)